Harry Potter Investigated by the Fanfictionwriters
by ga nat nat
Summary: This is a work in progress. it's a harry potter theory story. read the introduction to find out more. very experimental! it may be hard to comprehend, for the theories may be advanced, if they are, i'll give warnings or ratings at the beggining of them.
1. Introduction 1

Harry Potter Investigated

By Fan fictionists for Fan fiction-readers

Chapter 1:

Introduction

You all on know me as Ga Nat Nat. Those on most Harry Potter forums will know me as RoseCreevy, HermioneGranger123 or LilyEvans. Most of you know that I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan fiction fan. Few know that I actually take precious moments of my life to delve on the many hidden clues in the Harry Potter series. I'm now officially coming out as a Harry Potter sleuth.

I have found fellow Harry Potter sleuths who are willing to contribute a theory or two (maybe three or four, even) to this theory story. A list of the writers I've had accepting replies from are:

Shelb

Invaderk

Weasleybabe123

This list may grow as I get more accepting replies. If it gets any bigger, I'll make sure to change it. The chapter will always have a beginning of 'Introduction' but it will be followed by a 1, 2, 3 ext as it grows. For example, this chapter is titled 'Introduction1' the next will be 'Introduction2'. Make since?

Now, this is a very experimental story, so I'm BEGGING for reviews on what you will think. Well, I shouldn't really say story, I should say a clump of theories, but oh well. If you guys are interested in reading theories, review this introduction and let me know. I would like you to give me your thoughts on any such writer's theory, and I will make sure that writer gets them.

If you would like this to be more entertaining, I can ask for humor and such to be thrown into the theory. If your happy, just say so, and I'll keep them the same.

Keep in mind that these aren't all my theories, I'm just posting them on my story. I've asked a few people whose stories I've read and liked to take part in this.

One more thing. Please don't ask for or expect consistent updates. They could be staggered. They could all be in a clump. There may be times where I may have a new theory for you once a day! I don't know. It just depends on how open minded my writers are.

Oh, yes. If instead of reviewing for a theory, you can just pm the person whose theory it is, unless, of course, they don't have the pm feature open. Then you can just review and I'll get them the review some how.

I do believe that's all for now. I'll get you all a theory as soon as I can! And remember, please please PLEASE say what you think on this story. If it's not liked, I'll delete it, or put it on hold. If it's loved, I'll be more inspired (and maybe my writers will be too!) to write you a new theory!

I haven't started one yet, but I'm waiting for a review to start one.

Oh, one last thing, when you review, if you have flames, please keep them doused down. Don't go screaming someone's head off for thinking that Dumbledore is not dead, please. If you think he's dead, then just give your thoughts. Flames aren't really appreciated against someone's opinions. A word of advice: if you want to read this theory cluster, please have an open mind before you start.

That's all for now!


	2. Weasleybabe's theory

Theory courtesy of weasleybabe24…

Okay, Voldemort rarely kills people in person, right? There are seven people that he does kill in person, as follows:

1. Dorcas Meadowes  
2. The Potters  
3. Amelia Bones  
4. Hepzibah Smith  
5. The Riddle Family  
6. Bertha Jorkins

All of these people were killed in 6 different situations. 6 situations; 6 horcruxes. There is a theory that in each of these situations, Voldemort made a horcrux. Did you notice how he always tried to be discreet about the killings? He wasn't trying to be pinned to the murder in case someone (Dumbledore) could realize what he was up to. When he killed #4 & #5 he modified people's memories (Morfin & Hokey) so that they were accused of the murders. #1 & #6 were killed, blah blah blah.

Now for the real question. Why didn't Voldemort kill Lily?

Okay, Voldemort walks through the door, there is James. Voldemort doesn't want to kill him but he has to. James dies. Voldemort gets upstairs to kill Harry and there is Lily. He tells her to step aside. Why would Voldemort, a man who has killed virtually thousands, want to spare Lily?

The plan:

After Voldemort had killed Harry and James, he would modify Lily's memory so she believed that _she_ had killed them.

But that didn't work when Lily sacrificed herself. And well, the rest is history. Well, sort of. What do you think?


	3. Ga Nat Nat's Theory 1

(A/N: With the excitement of the release of the seventh book title still among us, I have recruited a new theorist from the boards at the leaky lounge ( www. Leakylounge .com). Hopefully, they will have a new theory for this story soon, and I know it will be good, because I've already read most of his theories. But, until then, here's a quickie I wrote of my own.)

The Mysteries of Mirrors 

By: Ga Nat Nat

At least four magical mirrors have surfaced in the Harry Potter novels: The Mirror of Erised, the mirror in Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron, the mirror that Sirius gave Harry, and the pair of that mirror that Sirius had kept. It is obvious that mirrors might just play a very important role in the seventh and final book (now officially titled "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"… proof on behind the usually locked office door).

J.K. herself has stated that the mirror will resurface in the final book. "The" could mean any of these mirrors. I think it very unlikely that the mirror at the Leaky Cauldron would come back; its soul purpose was to just drive Harry insane. So that leaves us with three options. One of the mirrors is most curious in it's description.

The Mirror of Erised is described to be on 'clawed' feet. Someone in the forums on leakylounge said that this could mean that the mirror is sometime of Ravenclaw's, possibly a Horcrux. I, myself, don't see this as a direct possibility, but hey, in the world of Harry Potter, any thing is possible, isn't it? So, if it were true that it is Ravenclaw's mirror, it would be logical to think that it is one of the… four remaining horcruxes, correct?

But, I think it very unlikely that the Mirror of Erised would resurface like that. I think it more likely that either Sirius's or Harry's (maybe both) would return into play. Again, someone stated on the lounge that, since Harry's mirror has shattered (as stated on page 858 in the Order of the Phoenix, US Addition), would Harry just pass out the pieces to people such as Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. That would mean that he would have to find and keep Sirius's mirror. Yes, that may be likely, if it were not for the fact that J.K. has written a passage that directly contradicts the repairing of the mirror's once-magical properties:

" '_Reparo,'_ Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the broken pieces of china. They flew back together, good as new, but there was no returning the murtlap essence to the bowl." (Book five, chapter 15, page 329, US edition)

So, there is no repairing the mirror, for, as the quote implies, just by repairing the container does not mean that the magic will return. Although this does sort of imply the idea of Ravenclaw's to be true, we cannot be so sure. What if the mirror only resurfaces in passing, or what if Harry only happens to find Sirius's mirror, and it plays no significant role at all?

We can only assume that it has a major role, but we can also assume that it doesn't. Maybe there is another mirror in the Harry Potter novels somewhere, one that we may have just over looked. Which mirror will resurface, as J.K. said it would?


	4. ProperT's Theory

(A/N from Ga Nat Nat: I don't think I'll be able to site who writes theories anymore… It's taking to much time. I'll just put their name in the chapter heading, if you know what I mean. Don't worry, you'll still get credit… you just won't be on the intro chapter.)

Yeah, so here's my theory:

I like Dumbledore, I really do, but:

What if he let Snape go on purpose? And i'm not talking about doing the Killing Curse. The way I see it, Snape overheard some of the Prophecy in the Hog's Head, but Dumbledore just let him walk back out the door as if nothing was wrong? I believe Dumbledore knew how Voldermort would react to the part Snape heard, and let Snape go off to give him the info.

My Reasoning:

1) In the first book didn't Dumbledore tell Harry "it will merely take someone who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time- and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never eturn to power" Who else would be more prepared than Dumbledore to fight a losing battle?

2) OOTP of course there's his speech to Harry about "everything" and i just get the feeling that Dumbledore feels guilty for letting Sanpe tell Voldermort, not for not telling Harry sooner.

3) Whish leads me to this point of, i believe that we will find that what Dumbledore was scared of will have to do with Harry's parents. He's not afraid of Voldermort, he's not afraid of death, he's afraid of love, the one thing he keeps preaching to Harry.

There's more stuff, but maybe I'm not original in this idea so I won't waste too much space on it.

One more thing,

Reguardless of whether this is true or not, Aberforth (the barman from the Leaky Cauldron, just in case you didn't know) will be the one to give Harry most of his answers about Albus.


	5. Ga Nat Nat's Theory 2

Luna Lovegood… Possibly the strangest, most unbelievable person in the Harry Potter novels. She just intrigues me. Radish Earrings, butter-bear cork necklace, spectro-specks, upside down Quibblers, everything.

What secrets does she hold?

Luna is not a normal girl. She is quite abnormal, actually. She only believes in things if there's no proof at all, said Hermione. Why did she believe in Harry's story of the return of Voldemort?

Why does she believe in Heliopaths?

Why does she believe in Thestrals?

Why does she believe in things that (Quote) "don't exist" (unquote), if she believes that Harry witnessed Voldemort's return to power?

I believe she does have proof of these things. Think about it: isn't Fudge the type to create an army of (quote) "fire creatures" (unquote)? Don't we have positive proof that Thestrals do exist?

I think Luna knows more than she is letting on… honestly.

Is she, perhaps, a Seer? Did she see Voldemort return to power? Will a Heliopath army come into play in the seventh and final installment?

Seers have been mentioned all to often to allow them to be passed up. I think J.K. is waiting for the seventh book to say that one of the semi-main characters (or a main, depending on your level of optimism) is a Seer.

So, say, she is a Seer, and she DOES have proof of all of her far-fetched theories. Will she become an important fighter in the final battle? Will she help Ron, Hermione, and Harry defeat Voldemort by using her (Quote) "Inner eye" (unquote)? Does she, secretly hint that she knows that Harry will defeat Voldemort?

Also, is there a hidden quality to Seeing that allows Luna to See beyond the veil through which Sirius fell? Does she know what mysteries lay there?


End file.
